House of SAMURIA
by bubblegumbossyhead
Summary: When Eddie and Nina have to become Power rangers, Will they find new love
1. Chapter 1

Everyody was in the commonroom untill two arrow came threw the widown, one was white and the other was black.

" I'll get them!" Eddie and Nina said at the same time. They picked up the arrows and left out the room to go to the dining room.

"What wasn that about." Jerome asked

" Maybe Ameerica calling them back?" Amber ask

" No, Nina would me told me." Fabian said.

" Maybe, but she have told the rest of us? Patricia said eying Sibuna.

" Maybe she didnt want us to be hurt?" Mara said.

" What about Eddie, did he tell you Trixie?" Joy asked.

" Maybe Aliens took them?"Alfie suggest

"ALFIE"

With Nina and Eddie.

"Your a power ranger?" Eddie ask

"White. You?" Nina was so happy that she found somebody else like her.

"Black. We have to leave..like in Now."

" Fine."

They walk in the living already had there lies...Nina put fake tears in her eyes for her lie.

" Guys, my scholarship is being taking away!" Nina cried like they were no tomorrow.

" My mom is really sick and i need to leave." Eddie explain, they both left to go to there duties as samuria rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

When Nina and Eddie arrive at Shiba house they were the only people there beside Gi who they had to explain.

" Very well, Have you two been training?"

" I have been, with my gran since i was 4."

" I have untill i was 16." Eddie said because his dad called him back.

" Well there, Emily,Mia,Serena,Lauren ,Jayden,Antonio, Kevin and Mike."

" Did you day Emily, because thats my cousin." Eddie said. Thats when the other ranger walked in and Stoped when they saw Nina and Eddie.

"Eddie!" Serena and Emily shouted and ran and gave him a hug. " Guys this is my Cousin Eddie."

" Hi I'm Nina." Jayden stared at her, he thinks she kinda of familliar. " Well where do i go to put my stuff at?"

" Were help you with that, come on girls." Mia said.

**With the girls**

" So,Nina Jayden was making Eys at you and he never did that to any of us." Serena said.

" You guys have like pairs in the house." She was putting away 17 pairs of heels amber made nina take since she was leaving and was a small chance of coming back.

"Ooo there cute, can i borrow them sometime." Lauren said.

"Yea, who with who?"

"Emily likes Mike, Serena likes Antonio,Mia likes Kevie and Me and my brother Jayden are single." Luren exsplained.

"OH! You should go out with Eddie. Plus your cute and blonde he really like that." Nina now had a mission to get them together.

"Nah, i means he hot and cute but what will Jay think, i mean i dont want him to disaprove." Luren said.

" So you think hes cute?" Emily said.

" And Hot" Mia asked.

"I got it , why dont Nina go out with Jayden and you go out with Eddie so they won't get mad." Serena said in her 'duh' voice.

DINNER ji called.

Mike sat next to emily and they started about video games but Emily made a mastake and told him about the date thing with Jayden and Lauren.

" So, Jayden since we have two new students can we have the day off?" Mike asked.

"NO! Mike we need to train." Kevin said

"Come on one day." Mia tried to help.

"We can go to the movies?" Serena said.

"Come on Jay.' Antonio tried to get his best friend to say yes.

"So we dont get days off!" Eddie yelled.

"No, we might in danger people." Jayden said.

"Jay come on, i know ive been training all my life but we can we get a day off?" Lauren said causing everyboy but Eddie to gasp.

"She right, We should get at least on day off." Eddie said. Causing all the girls to look at Lauren the boys must have notice.

"What was that?" Kevn asked.

"Nothing." Emily said.

"It was something." Antonio said, he thought girls was weird but Serena.

"Nothing! Um...Nina you been quiet. What do you think about the Day off fight, where do you stand?" Serena asked, all the girls gave her the look.

"I think..that..we should have a day off? Well i think we should then the next day we train extra hard. If we go to the movie can we watch a horror movie?" Nina said.

"I still don;t think we should go." Kevin said.

"Oh stop being boring." Mike said. Eddie laugh at that caused that what he was thinking.

"Well i dont think we should go..." Jayden said.

"Please." Nina asked like a baby then but her puppy dogs on and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Fine, we can have the day off. I'm done eating, i'll be in my room." Jayden said.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!" Antonio asked/shouted.

"Baby voice, puppy dog eyes, and i stuck out my bottom lips.' Nina said while she was eating.

"Jayden isn't the one to change his mind unless-" Kevin said until Mike cut him off

"He got a crush on little Nina." Mike said.

"Aw, Look like you going to get a boyfriend on the first day.' Eddie said like a baby causin everybody to laugh

"Guys i'm going to bed." Nina said, she was done from all the talking about them even though she likes him." By the way Eddie i saw you make eyes at Lauren, going to ask her out? You guys would make a cute couple though." Nina said then went in her room to go tosleep.

"Who else is done." Gi asked. Everybody got up to go to sleep.

"Can't wait to see how tomorrow going to end." Emily said with quite a chuckle

"


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody was ready but Jayden. Nina walked to his room to see that he was sitting there ready.

"Buddy, We should go on a rollercoster." Nina said try to be flirtly. He chuckled, was Nina that bad.

"Nina, I know you don't like Me. So quit acting." Jayden said. He thought i was acting but i real wasn't.

"I wasn't! I really do want to go on a rollercoster...oh and bumper cars! We so should go on the tunnel of love!" Nian said again, trying to make and effort.

"If your sure, then fine. Wait! Do you like me?" Jayden asked.

"GUYS COME ON! EDDIE GOT THE CAR!" Mike yelled Thank you Mike. We left, Me,Jayden and Lauren are the only ones with driver So did. Once we go at David Buster there eye widen and ran to games. I was proud. Jayden came up behind me with a fake frown

"I thought we were going to a rollercoster, or boat ride. " He said in sad voice. I playfully slapped him and we got to play a driver game . I kicked his butt! We played a basketball game, he won. Not fair! Ji called us and told us to come home and we did. Everybody had a great time.

"Lauren, you great at the clock game." Eddie said because he lost a lot.

"Thanks Eddie. I think everybody else is in the common room." They walk to the common room to see Serena and Emily eating a lot a candy. Mia and Nina looking at the heels Amber got Nina. Jayden turned on the news to see them on the new from having 'to much fun'.

AT ANUBIS

"OMG! Nina was on the news and Eddie!" Joy yelled. Everybody turn on the news to see running and stealing people cards.

AT THE SHIBA HOUSE

"Now they know where to find you or to harm people' Ji said. The girls went up stairs because Ji was talking to the boys.

"You did great! Anyway how was the talk with Jayden this morning...do you think he likes Eddie so i can date him?' Lauren asked.

"Um...idk about the second question." Nina responded. Ji called for dinner. They got down stairs and started eating until Eddie got an Idea to embossed Nina like she did to him.

"So Nina, where you go this morning. I mean you went to go get Jay but what y'all talking about. Y'all were talking for eight full minutes. And we were only go for like tree minutes."Eddie said with an evil smirk that he gave everyody when he knew there were something he need to know.

"Nosey. Anyway why do YOU care? When you should be making a move on 'you know who'. So back the freak off." Nina said with smirk.

" I do, and something ashamed that happened?" Eddie quiestion again. Nina rolled her eyes and thought of the perfect thing to say.

"I was 'talking' him into going with us." Nina said in her 'duh' voice

"What was you life like before you came here?" Lauren asked Eddie and Nina, she liked hearing about other people becasue her were boring.

" My dad left me when I were a baby. My mom took care of me unti she die fighting Knighloc(I don't know how to spell it). My girlfriend cheated on me. I wen't to a boarding school in England." Eddie said, all the girlcfelt sorry for him. The guy shrugged it off.

"What about you Nina?" Antonio asked.

"Both my parents die when thwey saw two kids stuck in a car, but when they took them out they got stuck and the knighloc killed them. My boyfiend dumped over the summer but i didn't care and i wen't to a boarding school in England and i live in Miami." Nina said with a smiled. "When am I going to do the Red test where i fight the male ranger?"

" I might beat you, do i don't want to hurt you. Sorry." Jayden said.

"Scared?' Serena mocked causing everybody to laugh.

"Right now...we can bet." Mike said. Emily smiled. The girls thought Nina would Win and The boys thought Jayden. Nina won though.

"You beat Jayden?" Kevin said in angry voice because he didn't.

"I have met a girl and she will be here with here kids now." Ji said and everybody Cheered. The doorbell rung and Nina got it. Trudy and the Anubis kids were there.

"Your the girl Ji met?" Nina asked and Trudy nodd. Amber hugg Nina tightly but then Nina fainted. Trudy called Ji and the rest of the Shiba house. They saw that Nina faint and took her to the girls room witch were filled with crazy things. She woke up to see her dream had came true.

"Nina, are you ok?" Jayden asked worriedly, but Nina was fine. She just hated them there.

Nina huff " I'm not fine." she said simply. "I WANT A REMATCH!" Jayden took her to the dojo and they began fight.

"How long have they been fighting?' Alfie asked.

"Seven hours..." Then Nina pinned him and won.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nina, you really strong. If anybody could I beatten I thought it would be Lauren or Kevin.' Jayden commented.

"Thanks and it's going to be awkward living here with my housemates and you." Nina said. Then she ran away to see her housemates talking.

"Hey. Mini Nini, why you off in a hurry?" Serena asked

"Running from Jayden!" Nina yelled.

"Oh, well he behind you." Jayden pulled Nina on the way she was yelling 'help'. Serena sigh and smile. "There to cute, never seen Jayden this happy since, well befor she got here." Amber mouth open.

"Nina what do you mean by me?" Jayden asked.

"Do you? As in Jayden. Like me? As in Nina." Nina asked dumbly. Jayden didn't move causing Nina to smile ear to ear. "You do! Yo so do."

"What, I don't." Jayden lied,Nina could tell though.

"Your lying skills are as bad as mine. I liked you too, though." Nina said. Jayden eyebrows rised.

"You really like me, don't you?" Jayden asked and Nina and she nodd 'yes'. Then Jayden kissed her.

"Like you too." Jayden ask kidish like. Nina laughed and was about to leave until Jayden pulled her back. "Keep it to yourself, I don't want it spreading around."

"Like when we go jogging and stuff, but the girls already knnow...so?" Nina tried to reason.

"How?"

"Well, everybody in the house like somebody. You and Me. Kevin and Mia. Emily and Mike. Serena and Antonio. Lauren and Eddie." She whispered the last couple.

"Who?" Jayden ask but then Trudy and Ji called lunch.

"Lauren who you like?" Jayden asked Nina sent Serena a 'Don't let him find out' look. Serena nodd.

"Guys, who wear short shorts? I wear short shorts!" Serena sanged, causing everybody to look at her. Nina sent her 'really' look. Serena sent her a 'help me' look.

"I use to be a blonde." Nina said,everybody just stared at her in amazement.

"I love to dance, me and Nina came up wth one want to see. It cames with a song." Serena said. Everybody gave them both a crazy look. Nina sent her a death glare.

"Go Go Power Ranger! LaLa! Dodo dodo Dedah!" Serena said while dancing crazyly. "Nina time for your solo."

"No, its not." Nina said.

"Come on do the splits."

"That was a while ago."

"You use to be a cheerleader."

"USE! Key word, Use."

"Come on!"

Nina got up and did a split, she was in so much pain. "Yeah Nina!" Serena yelled.

"Help me!" Nina yelled. She braged down Serena hand bringing her down to a spit too.

"OH LORD HOW DO YOU DO THIS? IT HURTS!" Serena yelled. Everybody stared. "Nina help me up!"

"Um, I can't get up. I can't move my legs anymore. It hurts to much!" Nina said.

"Jayden, Antonio help them up!" Trudy look in shock at the two girls.

"That wasn't fun. We should have done the cat daddy, or the super man." Amber said .


End file.
